Vampire Rivalry
by Kaelz
Summary: When Angel returns to Sunnydale, A battle with a witch makes him lose his soul. Now only Xander can save him. Set in series 6. Non-slash. AngelBuffy. Rating for safety.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Authors Note: Hey Everyone. I know I haven't updated my other fics for a while, but I had the idea for this fic and I thought it would be good.

Summary: Angel returns to Sunnydale, but when he loses his soul, Xander is the only when who can help. Non-slash. Set in series 6. No Nerd Trio. Buffy Didn't die.

Buffy walked through the silent graveyard, twiddling her stake through her fingers. Everything was so quiet. Dead even. She stopped and sat on the gravestone of a fresh grave and waited. Sure enough about 3 minutes later a hand reached up through the freshly dug earth. Buffy stood up holding her stake.

"About time" she said , just as the vampire clawed his way out completely.

"Who the hell are you?

"Okay like duh , I'm the slayer." Buffy said, slightly taken aback that this vamp didn't know who she was. Although she didn't have time to dwell on it because the vampire had just swung a punch at her. She ducked out of the way, came back up and grabbed his arm. She held his in place and delivered a kick to his stomach that sent him toppling over. Buffy just stood there. She could have easily dusted him by now, but slaying just wasn't slaying without a few well placed puns. The vamp jumped back to his feet and started to walk over to Buffy. She just stood and frowned in confusion.

"Okay you do that Slayer equals painful icky demon death, right?" The vamp ignored her and lunged forward and pinned her to the floor, trying to bite her neck. She kicked him in stomach with both feet and he fell head first over her. Buffy sprang back to her feet.

"I guess you don't." she said grabbing her stake.

"Allow me to demonstrate" She hurled the stake at him and it hit him right in the heart. He screamed in pain and then turned to dust. Buffy walked over and picked up her now dusty stake and began to walk home. But as she was walking she failed to realise a man with brown spikey hair and a large leather jacket watching her from behind a tree. She failed to realise that Angel was watching her..

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning Buffy woke up to voices and the smell of bacon cooking. She got up and had a shower , brushed her teeth and everything else she did in the morning. It was a warm day out and she decided that a skirt was appropriate. When she had finished dressing she finally went downstairs. The kitchen was full. Xander, Anya, Willow, and Dawn all sat around the counter as Tara cooked breakfast.

"Hey guys" She said grabbing a seat. Enthusiastic "Heys and Hello's" chorused from everyone.

"Breakfast?" Tara asked turning to Buffy.

"Some toast would be good." Buffy replied gratefully. Tara give a cheerful nod and turned round to finish everything off.

"How was patrol last night?" Willow asked, pouring herself some juice.

"Dead. Even more so than usual. Just got some random vamp."

Xander turned round and started to babble.

"When you say dead , do you mean dead as in quiet, or dead as in actually dead coz you know you are supposed to be quiet in the graveyard. But then again I suppose most people are dead there as well.

Everyone just stared him with a look of pure confusion. Buffy was just about to speak when Tara came over holding a later in each hand , setting them down in front of everyone and then going back for more.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Buffy asked , taking a bite of her toast. Anya was the first to speak up first in her abnormally cheerful and open way.

"Me and Xander went to bed and had lots of orgasms." she said taking Xander's hand. Tara ,who had been taking a sip of juice sprayed the entire with the liquid as she spat it out. Xander , who had been chewing some bacon also spat it out and Buffy's eyes widened with shock. Anya just smiled at everyone. Buffy shock suddenly changed to a frown.

"Didn't Dawn sleep over at your place last night?" Buffy asked. Dawn quite abruptly got up off her chair.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school." She said.

"It's Saturday" Buffy Corrected.

"Right" Dawn replied and ran upstairs.

"Well last night was fun actually." Willow cut In. "Tara and I went over to the shop , Giles just got some excellent new books delivered. Some of the spells look really powerful."  
"Yeah" Tara agreed. "There are some really useful things. Like how to put vampires into a deep sleep or vampire repelling charms , things like shooting giant crosses into the air."

"Cool" Buffy said, swallowing the last piece of toast. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"I'm late , I've got training with Giles. I'll see you guys later." She left the house and walked down the street.

She couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she was being watched. But every time she turned around and looked all she saw was an empty street. But she really was being watched. In the shade of nearby houses Angel was standing watching Buffy

**TBC... Please Review**


End file.
